Electronic devices like integrated circuits (ICs) and IC packages are analyzed for various characteristics as, for example, DC and AC characteristics and/or tested for defects. In particular, integrated radio frequency devices and circuits are analyzed for their performance at different radio frequencies. In order to accomplish such analysis, a test board is used to support an electronic device under test (DUT) and to electrically connect the DUT with a test controller via suitable interface connections. The test controller generally includes a computer that has various stored test programs or test information developed by design or test engineers specifically for the DUT. The tests carried out may include functional tests, such as diagnostic tests and stress tests, for ensuring that the functionality of the integrated circuit is complete, and structural tests for ensuring that no structural faults exist in the DUT.